


Alliance

by tragedybunny



Series: Live Like Legends (League of Legends One-Shots and Requests) [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, slight romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedybunny/pseuds/tragedybunny
Summary: Swain/Vladimir - An unsteady agreement leads to something more
Relationships: Jericho Swain/Vladimir
Series: Live Like Legends (League of Legends One-Shots and Requests) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127705
Kudos: 7





	Alliance

“To what do I owe the honor of being summoned to your office, Grand General Swain?” He could hear the irritation in Vladimir’s voice, only barely hidden by the other’s elegant, melodic speech.

Inwardly he sighed, it was the Hemomancer’s usual habit to tend toward dramatics. So, while he was used to the behavior it didn’t make it any more welcome. “We are allies now. Hence you need to pass information to me once in a while.” He would never forget that night, Vlad came storming into his office, proclaiming them to be allies. He’d had a falling out with the Matron of the Black Rose and agreed to become Swain’s agent in the organization. It was sure to not last, but there was much to be gained in the meantime. To his embarrassment, there were other reasons to never forget that encounter, but he pushed those from his mind. “Every other one of my allies is able to manage this.”

“Fine.” He spun and flung himself onto to sofa that was positioned next to the crackling fire, sprawling over it to take up as much room as possible. “Do you ever think of trying to make it more inviting in here? Maybe it would tempt me to show up more often.” The austere surroundings of his office had been a deliberate choice, meant to intimidate, rather than welcome. It seemed the only effect it had on Vlad was to annoy him.

Swain had been prepared for his companion’s fickle nature. Vlad loved nothing more than to be flattered and very nearly courted before he would divulge anything. Tucked away in a side cabinet was a selection of the finest his wine cellar had to offer. Carefully choosing a bottle, he poured two glasses and settled himself on the sofa next to his guest. Vlad quickly took one when it was passed in his direction. “See, I haven’t completely forgotten how to be a good host.”

He made a small noise that was neither agreement nor descent, but he did offer up a slight smile upon sampling the glass’s contents. Swain hated to admit it but there was a sort of ethereal beauty in that smile that pulled at him, especially now with the firelight playing off his porcelain skin. “Do you treat all your allies so kindly, or just the ones you don’t plan to immediately murder?”

“There’s really no need to be so spiky Vladimir. We have quite the beneficial arrangement, and you stand to take all the power you’ve been desiring. We could be pillars of a new age for the Empire together.” Swain took a drink from his glass and immediately felt a flush climbing into his cheeks. Was it truly the wine, or had he been wrong to trust his companion after all?

Vlad was staring at his glass, eyes narrowed as he seemed to contemplate it, the fire making the red liquid inside seemed to softly glow. Or perhaps he was thinking of another liquid, one that was more intoxicating to him. “Well, our dear Matron has been quite absent lately. And when I have encountered her, she has had precious little to say. I would tell you there is nothing to report, but we both know that this clearly means she is up to something.”

That was not in the least helpful to him, she was always up to some plot or another. “Then go to her, engage her, make her want to talk with you.” He ordered, forgetting for a moment that Vlad was nothing like those he would normally be able to command as he saw fit. He heard a slight indignant hiss beside him, and quickly drained the rest of his glass. He was unused to missteps and this could have been a dangerous one to make. He felt that same rising flush again immediately. “Do stop that please.”

Vlad turned his head in his direction, quirking an eyebrow. “Stop what exactly?”

“Whatever blood magic it is that you’re attempting.” He let his irritation show. It was all ever a game with him. Turning away, he heard a glass being delicately placed on the side table.

With alarming swiftness, Vlad was so very close to him, his breath pressed nearly right against his ear. “My dear Jericho, I have done nothing of the sort.” He felt the other’s claw-like nails comb through his hair. Why did he allow him so close? “Now if you’d want me to, that’s another story.”

That voice, while always rich, had become mesmerizing, and Swain thought of that first night of their partnership. He brought his arm up, creating a barrier between them. “Enough, creature.”

“That’s not what you said last time.” Now Vlad truly smiled, a sight both dazzling and terrifying.

He felt his throat go dry. Last time had been an error, he should maintain more self-control. Still, it had not been an unpleasant endeavor. Without much thought, he shifted, allowing Vlad to return to his side, leaning against him. Swain let his arm wrap around his shoulder, keeping him close. He felt those perfect, icy fingers entwine in his. It felt then as if Vlad were clinging to him, trying desperately to hold on. His own fingers closed, and their hands were clasped tightly together.

“Do not fight this passion you feel, Jericho.” Was the whisper his ear. “Let it be our secret, but don’t turn away from it.” It felt like a plea and something in his soul forbid him from denying it. This would be another night to remember between the two of them.


End file.
